


Blueberry Puff Pastry

by bbaekbuns



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, MJ is Peter's best pal, Peter is still Spider-Man, this is short I'm sorry, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbaekbuns/pseuds/bbaekbuns
Summary: Spider-man gets free coffee from a tall and handsome stranger





	Blueberry Puff Pastry

The wind on his face hits the spot, after a rough day stopping bad guys rob a bank, getting cats off of trees, and helping an old lady with directions. Peter only finally decided to take off his mask on top of an old abandon building. The silky brown mop of a hair followed the wind as it flows pass through the individual strain. He smiled to the sunset. It was always nice to do this kind of things, not because he wants some sort of recognition, he did it because it was the right thing to do. Peter can’t sit down and ignore all that is going around if he could make a different. He’s just not that kind of person

The sky turning a gorgeous shade of pink, purple, orange, and he sat down on the edge of the building, stretching his back, letting his feet dangle 12 stories above the ground. He checked his phone for any text messages from his friends, or probably May in case she wants him to get eggs or something. Speaking of eggs, almost immediately his stomach grumbled as if on que. Right, Peter had missed lunch and now it’s almost time for dinner. He lets out a deep sigh, drowning in the scenery before deciding to put the mask back on and swung back home. 

On his way back however, he noticed through the alleyway there is an unusual amount of people lining up. Curiosity got the better of him, since it was almost November and the weather had gotten chilly. He stopped across the street, on top of the building before crouching down on the edge and observing the moving line of people below. Turns out it was a new coffee shop, and by the looks of it, it was grand opening day. They had balloons, big posters, flyers, and music.

Peter’s attention was all over the place before he heard a voice called his name, well his made-up name that is, “Hey! Spider-man!” Peter diverted to the direction the voice was coming from. There he spotted a man below, wearing a nice expensive-looking cashmere sweater, Peter stood up straight, giving the man calling him a wave. “Hi, good evening!” he shouted back, smiling, of course the person below couldn’t tell. 

“What are you doing up there? Isn’t it freezing?” he shouted, both palm on each side of his lips, trying to amplify his voice. Peter was taken aback by the concern, sometimes the people are so nice here, it almost made his loss of sleep worth it to keep an eye on the neighbourhood. Well, the man below was also wearing just a sweater and jeans, he could’ve asked the same thing. 

“Um, yeah I was just patrolling, and yeah… I was about to go home, but I was curious to see what’s up with the line.” he pointed out at the decreasing amount of people behind the man talking to him. Some were looking at him now, smiling, waving and some taking pictures. The man chuckled, his breath visible before his lips, before he continuing to say, “Come down here, I’ll give you free coffee! It’s grand opening day anyways!” 

Before Peter got a chance to argue the man gestured the hero to follow him and walked inside the shop. Should he go down there? But it is rude to turn down a free coffee, and the man was surely taking no for an answer. He shot a web across the building and swung down, high fiving some of the people passing by. 

The line was no more when he stepped into the warm shop, that felt nice. He walked to the counter approaching the said man earlier, whom was working the register, his eyes lit up to see the friendly neighborhood hero in his fine establishment. 

“I presume its to go?” the man started when Peter was looking around distracted by the not so common interior design, the over-head menu was old and rusty but manage to look minimalist and sophisticated, cakes and cookies were displayed beautifully before him. Some of the cakes are equally themed as well. 

“Uh, yes please” Peter replied finally paying the man some attention, and my god he was glad he had his masked on to catch his jaw from hitting the floor. The man was painfully attractive, shoulder so wide, biceps huge and strong. His perfect chestnut hair swept back, beard neatly trimmed, a smile plastered on his face, as his blue-ocean eyes bored into his soul. Again, he was glad he had the mask on.

“Coming right up, Spider-man. I’m Quentin Beck by the way, and I would like to personally thank you for all the hard work you’ve been doing. Because you have kept the neighborhood safe, I’m able to open this dreamy little coffee shop.” He talked with much enthusiasm while preparing Peter’s coffee. Again, he felt appreciated and warmth spread to his chest motivated to work even harder now. 

He lets out a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his mask. Switching one leg to the other, swinging his arms back and forth, “Nah, it’s r-really no big deal, Mr. Beck.” He felt odd, it’s not the first-time people complemented him but coming from such an attractive coffee shop owner, whose probably twice his age, makes him feel all gooey and warm inside. Peter is just probably tired; it has been a long day anyways.

“No. I mean it. What you did out there is amazing, I’m truly grateful, we are all.” He looked at Peter again a genuine smile stretched across his perfect feature, blue eyes glimmering like the moon had reflected on a clear night sky upon a calm lake. 

Beck placed the cap onto his to go container, placing it on the counter. “Here, you go, enjoy, and please come back soon.” 

\--

“Earth to Peter Parker, come in?” MJ waved her hands in front of Peter’s dazed face. She knew what’s up in his brain, but Peter being Peter he hadn’t done anything about it, and it has been a week. A painfully long week. 

“Dude, are you still day dreaming about that coffee shop owner?” Peter sighed; he had almost lied like on impulse, it’s his trait, even though he was so bad at it. 

“Really dreamy, MJ” Peter smiled like a solid dork, before MJ got to say anything the bell rang announcing their last period, sadly they won’t be in the same class but, MJ being MJ said, “Let’s head there after school, I’m dying to see this ‘mystery man’.” She holds up her hand in a quotation gesture before blowing a flying kiss to Peter’s red face and exiting the cafeteria. 

Peter had his hands on his pocket the whole walk from school to the said coffee shop, it wasn’t a long one, just enough for the two to have a decent amount of conversation. Peter swallowed the lump on his throat as they were approaching the coffee shop. “Um, MJ, I don’t think this is a good idea.” He said, as he stopped on his track

MJ frowned, “We’re close, aren’t we?” She grinned when Peter opened his mouth but decided to close them again in under 2 seconds. “Let’s go, dude. I thought you were the great Spider-man!” 

Peter’s eyes turned to saucers, as he gestured his tall friend to shut it and not to be too loud about revealing his identity in public. “Haha, just messing’ with ya. Come on.”

The bell to the coffee shop chimed, alerting the presence of an incoming customer, upon hearing that Peter wanted to throw up his lunch, despite consuming it 4 hours ago. Peter kept his head down, and gathering as much as oxygen as he can. MJ casually walked in front of Peter holding the door for him, “Hurry up, dude, you’re making a scene.”

“Shit, am I?” his head shoot up, after looking down for so long, MJ smiled and shrugged her shoulder, “Where is he?” 

Peter took a final deep breath, and scanned the restaurant, it was probably around 5 PM and almost half crowded, only a few seats left were unoccupied. Some indie music was playing in the background and the large window on the side was producing amazing lighting with the current sunshine. To Peter’s dismay, the register was accompanied by a woman, probably around his age. “He’s not here…” he mumbled to himself

MJ could clearly hear Peter’s heart breaking and she immediately felt bad, she only wanted to help bringing Peter here and finally facing his crush. Peter felt a hand on his shoulder and MJ walked to the counter, “Come on, I’ll buy you that amazing lavender coffee you told me and then we can go home and watch Star Wars, OK pal?” Peter nodded with a small smile, “Sorry for being such a bummer,” 

MJ shrugged, a smile on her pretty face telling everything was fine and it wasn’t such a big deal. Peter was so grateful for her cool demeanor. Since MJ is buying the coffee maybe Peter could sneak in a few cakes into her order. Peter was debating on getting lemon pie meringue or blueberry cheese tart, before the door to the staff room swung open. Through his peripheral vision Peter could make out a tall male and his heart rate picked up. He was too nervous to look up now that his head had assumed it was the owner of this fine establishment. But the moment he peaked up and saw the figure now standing behind the display case, Peter nudges MJ’s forearm with his elbow almost too hard. she was about to argue for making her drop her card but even she couldn’t miss Mr. Quentin Beck. MJ had imagined the man had been a snack through Peter’s story but the moment she laid her eyes on him he was a definite full course meal. 

“Damn Peter, nice one.” She whispered loud enough for only the both of them to hear, making Peter blush like a school girl, hands wrap around himself. Beck was carrying a medium size tray that contain cakes, cookies, and pastry. By the looks of it, it had seemed fresh out of the oven 

“Those look really good,” MJ pointed out the puff pastry Beck was arranging into the display cabinet. Beck smiled, at MJ noticing her interest, “This might seem biased, but yes they are as good as it looks,” He paused for a second at her a smile never leaving his face, when she nodded, he resumes stocking the cabinet. 

“Did you make them yourself?” Beck, closed the sliding door, another smile came to his face, hair slightly out of place, “I sure did, maybe try one?” he leaned one of his large jacked arms on the counter. Unfair, a baker shouldn’t be this hot. 

“Oh no, I’m good, not a big fan of blueberries. But my friend Peter Parker here, he was dying to get one of those before coming in here. Actually, he almost cried when he didn’t see them on the display cabinet,” MJ fake pouted, looking at Peter and of course Beck followed her attention towards the shorter male. Beck chuckled when his and Peter’s eyes met. Blue staring at brown, no spandex mask in between. Peter was ready to just bolt out of the café and never come back, ever. 

“Um… N-No, I d-didn’t cry! I- “Peter stammered, failing on trying to save his own ass.

“Well, lucky for you, kids, I only make them on Friday.” Beck cuts his embarrassment short; he grabbed a plate from one of the cabinets behind the counter, his back-muscle visibly flexing through the gray button up as he reached up towards it. Peter hadn’t realized he was folding both arms on the register counter, leaning his whole-body weight due to his wobbly legs. 

“Here you go.” Beck slides the pastry directly in front of Peter, and gave him one of those charming smiles, before winking his right eye. Peter could feel his cheeks burning and he swore if the counter is gone, he would have collapse. Peter looked away first, his eyes the drifted down and kid-he-not heard Beck muttered a quiet, “Adorable” before walking back to the kitchen. 

“I think he likes you too,” MJ said in a matter-of-factly way before walking off to the pick-up counter with her receipt. Peter tailed behind her, holding a delicious blueberry puff pastry, which smells amazing and he couldn’t wait to eat it.

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all!  
lemme welcome myself to Quenter, Spiderio, MysterioxSpider-man club with this short work of mine  
I have more on progress and maybe I'll post more soon? idk
> 
> thanks for the kudos! kudos ya back <3


End file.
